respuesta transparente
by margaret.panda hero
Summary: song-fic toumei answer (echo en conjunto con la asesina kuroevans)


_**toumei answer **_

_**Con esos relajados días,**_

_**Me siento en mi lugar día tras día, como si fuera a alejarme.**_

"_**Entonces, ¿qué te parece?"**_

_**Como si volviera a intentarlo,**_

_**El innumerable libro de texto, dijo algo.**_

_**Si tu lo pudieras realizar,**_

_**Bueno, eso sería una mejora, ¿no es así?**_

_**Recibiendo escrita, una perfecta calificación de 3 dígitos en papel reciclado.**_

En lugar mas alejado del aula un chico de un rulo salvaje se encontraba mirando distraidamente hacia afuera contemplando el patio, su mirada perdida me extrañaba.

- te encuentras bien? - pregunte contemplandolo con extrañeza.

-veeeeee estoy bien! - respondio con una sonrisa, nunca dejaria de sonreirme... lo se...

- vaya... hoy hay examen - cambia mi expresion a una seria como siempre.

- eh?! - el chico del rulo salvaje mirandome alarmado con lagrimas en sus ojos...siempe te muestras tan debil...

- mira - señale la pizarra en donde estaba escrito, ''examen de historia hoy''... siempre eres tan despistado...

_**Tú en el asiento junto al mío,**_

_**Mientras ríes avergonzada,**_

_**Llegas a tu lugar con una nota baja.**_

_**No me importa lo que sucede fuera de la ventana,**_

_**Porque las respuestas se alejaran de inmediato,**_

"_**Pero verás, eso es aburrido."**_

_**Dices, alegre igual que siempre.**_

- eh?, ¿que planeas hacer? - curioso tomaste mi examen, 100 como siempre.

- mira - sonreiste y empesaste a doblarlo afanado.

- esto... - hiciste una grulla de papel y la dejaste en mi banco para luego salir del salon, tu ternura nunca cambiara.

_**No toques más este corazón que quiere desaparecer.**_

_**Hoy, igual que siempre, no veo el mundo,**_

_**Ni nada en absoluto.**_

_**Hablo solo con la alarma sonando,**_

"_**Que tipo tan frío."**_

- ¡no te hagas el idiota! - te grito totalmente furioso, una vez mas te metiste en lios.

- no me grites asi, tu no entiendes... - murmuraste mirando tus pies.

- no vengas mas apedir ayuda, pelea tu tus peleas, no soy tu hermano mayor... - te dije friamente.

- Ludwing... - me miraste triste para luego salir corriendo a quien sabe donde.

- yo..., solo quiero que te hagan mas daño - dije casi en un susurro.

_**No sirve de nada armar una respuesta extraña justo ahora,**_

_**Puesto que de alguna manera todo se ha vuelto obvio.**_

"_**Porque si yo muriera en este momento como soy,**_

_**Alguien más me reemplazaría."**_

_**Incluso el murmurarlo es estúpido.**_

Aun recuerdo ese dia en donde convesabas tan alegre con Kiku, estabas en su salon de colado, aun asi te veias tan ambientado, tan sociable, creo que es tu naturaleza aun asi sali corriendo sin que te dieras cuenta... verte asi me molesta...

_**Los días a la deriva parecen continuar,**_

_**Pero hay algo fuera de lugar contigo estando ausente.**_

_**Bueno, de cualquier manera, incluso ni la prueba que será devuelta mañana,**_

_**Tendrá resultados que muestren alguna mejora.**_

Llegue a casa y como siempre fui a mi habitacion a mi habitacion a tirar todas mis cosas, mochila, zapatos y unifome, para luego lanzarme a mi cama a recostarme y mirar el techo como siempre; hoy pelie de nuevo contigo, te molestaste me gritaste'' ¡eres insensato sin corazon!, no quisiste verme a la cara pero aun asi me di cuenta que estabas llorando, giraste y te fuiste lejos, nos encontabamos en la azotea del colegio y sentia el frio aire rozar mi espalda, queria ir a seguirte pero me arrepenti - hay dias en los que no se entenderte - debo admitir que soy muy terco y me cuesta mostrarte como me siento.

Suspire de nuevo, llevava horas asi, contemplando la nada, cuando derrepente sono mi celular, eras tu, quise contestarte pero me arrepenti - hoy no tengo ganas de disculparme, quiero pensar - tome el telefono y seleccione cortar, lamento no contestar, no se como empezar.

_**Esos días sin prisa,**_

_**Pueden haber ido mal en alguna parte.**_

_**El color de tu pelo,**_

_**Tu sonrisa,**_

_**Es posible que nadie los recuerde más.**_

"_**¿Cómo la silla vacía de allí se refleja en la ventana?"**_

_**A pesar de que te conocí,**_

_**No sabía nada sobre ti.**_

_**Si hubiera necesitado saber aunque sea un poco,**_

_**Me hubiera dado cuenta.**_

Es curioso, esa mañana llegue al salon y aun no habias llegado, crei que hoy llegarias tarde e ignorantemente me sente, en la puerata del salon habia un monton de gente reunida, sus caras tristes y llantos eran bastastes desgarradores en eso vi pasar a kiku y a yao con lagrimas en sus ojos, pasaron de mi y dejaron un florero lleno de flores blancas y dientes de leon y en el centro habia una margarita, en ese momento mi vista se torno un poco borrosa, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, la verdad es que no soy una persona que demuestre sus sentimientos por lo que sali rapidamente del salon hacia la sotea, el lugar donde siempre nos reuniamos ya sea para comer o simplemente conversar.

Creo que ahora lo entendi todo, no te di mi apoyo cuando mas lo necesitabas, realmente fui un tonto - es curioso, recorde el instante en que te conoci, tu sonrisa todo alegraba - solo se que ahora es demasiado tarde, tan solo te hubiera entendido mas...

_**En el momento en que deje de sonar la alarma,**_

_**Esos días repetitivos sin fin se terminaran.**_

_**En el salón, el corazón que quería desaparecer esta herido.**_

_**Una y otra vez, tú lo escondiste con risa.**_

_**Tú sonrisa que salió volando de aquí y desapareció.**_

_**No la olvidaré mañana tampoco. **_

Ya es un mes desde que me dejaste, los funerales en tu honor solo agrandaron la abertura de mi corazon. paso el tiempo y creo que extrañare tu sonrisa... lastima que jamas me di cuenta que en realidad sufrias y te escondias en una sonrisa - quien me hubiera dicho que solo me la regalabas para hacerme sentir mejor - en mi alrededor solo veo gente continuando con su rutina, las flores que adornan tu escritorio al lado mio ya se marchitaron, creo que ya olvidaron tu partida y reiniciaron sus vidas normalmente... ellos ya que yo solo recuerdo tu mirada alegre pero a la vez perdida...

Feliciano, lo siento...


End file.
